This type of clamping member is arranged in a side portion of a vehicle body (floor panel). Clamping members are used for holding a wire harness and a washer hose in a space between the body and a scuff plate covering the inner surface of the body. Clamping members have a clip at the bottom. The clamping members are fixed to the vehicle body by the clips.
Patent Document 1 discloses a harness clamp for holding a wire harness. The harness clamp disclosed in the document includes a clamp base, a wire harness holding portion, and an anchoring portion. The clamp base has a clip and a carpet-engaging projection. The wire harness holding portion is formed to be pivotal relative to the clamp base. The wire harness holding portion is anchored to the clamp base by the anchoring portion while the clamp base and the wire harness holding portion hold an edge of a floor carpet in between. The harness clamp allows the order in which the wire harness and the floor carpet are assembled to be changed. Particularly, in a case in which a wire harness is installed prior to installation of a floor carpet, the floor carpet can be placed underneath the wire harness.
However, according to the configuration of Patent Document 1, the harness clamp is fixed to the body only by the clip. Therefore, when a strong force is applied to the harness clamp, the position of the harness clamp may be displaced. In such a case, a scuff plate cannot be installed to cover the harness clamp. Also, the positional accuracy of the clamping member assembled to the vehicle body and various types of parts related to the clamping member and the vehicle body is lowered.